Mobile devices, such as cellphones, tablets, and/or the like, have become ubiquitous and are often carried nearly everywhere by individuals. Frequently, an individual has his/her mobile device when he/she is performing/going to perform an activity that requires the use of both hands and/or during which holding the mobile device can be cumbersome. During such an activity, the user may seek to utilize one or more functions provided by the mobile device. For example, a user can use a mobile device to listen to music, watch video, and/or the like, while exercising. The user may also simply want to keep the mobile phone close by while exercising in case of an emergency call. Other examples can include looking up directions while driving, watching a cooking video while making dinner, performing a home improvement task, and/or the like.
In all of these scenarios, a user may want to see the mobile device while performing an activity, but require the use of both hands in performing the desired activity.